Without You
by Streak the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is dead. Tails, his best friend, must cope with his loss. I really don't like this story any more, but I will keep it up so you can all see it. I know some of you still like it.


**Without You  
**By: Streak the Hedgehog

Un-fun legal stuff: Waah. I do not own Sonic or anybody else. Are you are dumbass or what? But now I own a Linkin Park CD! W00T!! By the way, this is "With You" by Linkin Park.

I woke up in a dream today 

_To the cold of the static/And put my cold feet on the floor_

Forgot all about yesterday 

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy _

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/Slow to react_

I wake up in my bed, after a bad dream. It was about what happened yesterday... I can't stop thinking about it... it's all I think about now. The dream was about you, Sonic, you and I. We were kissing, like we did before you... died... Sonikku... I feel like it was my fault... I love you, Sonikku...

_It's true/The way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

Yes, Sonikku, I love you. You just kissed me because you knew... You knew that it would make me feel better... I don't think you really love me... that way. But that's ok. I'll always be your... little buddy, right? At least I got to taste your lips before you died... When you said you were going to sacrifice yourself, for all of us... the sound of your voice, it's... it seems that it's painted onto my brain. I can't stop remembering those final words you spoke to me... Sonikku, no matter where you are... Even if you're not with me... I'm with you.

_You/Now I see/Keeping everything inside_

_You/Now I see/Even when I close my eyes_

I had been keeping everything inside... to myself... until then, Sonikku. Why did it have to be then? I thought tragic romances always end happily... but I guess I was wrong. Even when I close my eyes, and try to forget, I always see... you… You... then us kissing... And then... the robot... You, plunging yourself into it's heart, in your super form. The explosion. The blood. Knuckles, Rouge, all of us, running to escape. We made it, but I just knew it would never be the same without you. Tears flew from my eyes as I flew to safety, along with the others...

_I hit you and hit me back_

_We fall to the floor/The rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_

_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistakes/Slow to react_

_Even though you're close to me_

_You're still so distant/And I can't bring you back_

_  
_As the explosion occurs, we all fall down, Knuckles attempting to protect us from the blast by covering us with his arms. God, he's strong... after the smoke clears, nobody said a word. It was like time was standing still. Amy began to cry. As did I... silent tears. Tears of joy, tears of sadness. I was happy you sacrificed yourself so we could live, but at the same time I wasn't... I'll just pretend this never happened. Maybe it's all a dream. Maybe you're still alive, racing Knuckles or something, and I'll wake up in my bed and say "Good Morning, Sonikku!" just like any other normal day... but no. I'm trapped in the memory, for all eternity. I'll never forget you, Sonikku. Like I said, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have revealed that technology to Robotnik in the first place. I can't bring you back, Sonikku, but I'll always cherish your memory..._  
  
It's true/The way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

Sonikku, I'm going to say it again. I'll write it a thousand times in the very STARS! I'll tack it to my forehead. I'll tell complete strangers. I'll make a poster about it. I'll put it on billboards I'll write it in the sky! I'd kill myself a thousand times if it meant being with you again.  I love you, Sonikku... I'll never forget the last words you spoke to me, painted onto my mind... Even if you're not with me, no matter where you are... You're with me.

No!  
No matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow No matter how far we've come I... I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With you...   
  
No! I won't sulk all the time like this. I'll find another hedgehog to look up to, like a big brother, like you, Sonikku. No matter how far we've come in our adventures, I can't wait for tomorrow to come. With or without you... I'm sure that's what you'd want, for me to go on without you... I really don't want to, but... I have to... I love you, Sonikku... And not even death can change that.  
  


**THE END  
  
**A/N: Well how was it? I might write a sequel, about Sonic's feelings as he hears that... up in heaven, of course. And be honest about what you thought of it. If you thought it was bad, say it, but be constructive please... Oh yeah, I know it's a little fucked up... Go here for a correct version. 


End file.
